


Is It Later Yet?

by Anonymous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [27]
Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Against a wall sex, Bathroom Sex, But also not, Explicit Sexual Content, Infidelity, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Tom's POV, again i am sorry my nastiness rears its ugly head lol, anyway, degradation kink, ew yea i know, greg is angry and sort of takes it out with his dick, maybe i have a kink for the semi twink to be dommed by the twink, references to pegging, shiv is mentioned too but like in passing she's not in the fic so, tom is the most stubborn sub you ever did see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There’s a giant blocking the sinks.He smiles, hoping it isn’t as wobbly as he feels. “Greg, hey buddy, how are ya doing? Almost five o’clock, am I right?”Greg seems to be grinding his teeth. So no, he’s not happy about this.“Yeah, about that, I’ve come to let you know I’m leaving early today, everyday, from now on. There’s no point in me being here eight to five watching all these lackeys… these worker ants. What’s the fucking point?”





	Is It Later Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> hi yeah its me again with some half assed bullshit im very sorry about i legit seem to have copied myself from day 25 and this day even tho i actually wrote this first so and i OOP. anyway i promise 28 will more than make up for this but it won't actually be this ship sORRy

Tom escapes the board meeting with seconds to spare, before his goddamn bladder decides to make a fool of him, and his knees all but give out once inside the safety of a stall. He yanks his zipper down so hard he’s half afraid he’ll break it, and then gets his dick out. Hard to believe that just a few hours ago he had it in Greg’s mouth. 

Tom tries very hard not to imagine doing  _ this _ too, while actually peeing, he can’t get hard or he’ll really make a mess. 

Not that Greg would go for that. Hell, it’s lucky he hasn’t ratted Tom out to Shiv yet. Not that Greg has her number or anything. Tom sighs. He's spiraling. It's the jealousy making him sick, borderline crazy. She gets to have all the fun when sometimes he would settle for just missionary at the end of a long day, to have the chance to look at her, kiss her, and feel her cunt around him, or even on his face. 

Tom shakes his dick off, and gives the tip a cursory wipe, force of habit mostly, before redoing his pants and emerging from the stall, the sound of a flush echoing around the bathroom. 

There’s a giant blocking the sinks. 

He smiles, hoping it isn’t as wobbly as he feels. “Greg, hey buddy, how are ya doing? Almost five o’clock, am I right?”

Greg seems to be grinding his teeth. So no, he’s not happy about this. 

“Yeah, about that, I’ve come to let you know I’m leaving early today, everyday, from now on. There’s no point in me being here eight to five watching all these lackeys… these worker ants. What’s the fucking point?” Tom lifts his hands.

They’re dirty, after all. “You know what? You’re absolutely right, Greg. you go ahead and catch the early train home. I’ll take over from here.” Tom edges past him, firm, but still gentle, getting some soap, thankfully, then switching on the water. He glances up and sees Greg watching him through the mirror. 

“No I don’t think you get it. I hate this. I’m sick of you treating this like it’s nothing. There’s something  _ here _ .” 

He’s gesturing between them, and Tom has to take a really deep swallow, before actually speaking. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tom throws in a laugh, before realizing a split second later that was a mistake. “Fuck you.” Greg slaps him,  _ hard _ , in the last place he’d expect, right on his ass. 

Tom’s eyes widen, and he feels something like warmth curling in his gut. “Excuse me?” Greg tilts his chin up, smirking a little. “You heard me. I didn’t get mine yet. I wanna fuck you.” Damn Tom’s traitorous libido, he’s actually considering it.

“I’m sorry, yeah no, I misheard you. ‘You didn’t get ‘yours?’ What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” 

Halfway through reaching for a paper towel, Greg hits him again. His ass is equally hot now, probably glowing pink under his pants. Tom looks over at him, with just a solitary eyebrow raised, and Greg jerks his thumb towards the handicapped stall at the end of the row. “Go over there,  _ now _ .” Vividly, he flashes back to the party.

The sex, drugs, and loud music hadn’t done shit to help Tom keep from pretending the pretty girl he had kneeling in front of him was someone else entirely. Brunette, very tall, sky blue eyes. “Okay okay. We can quietly discuss your, issues.” 

Greg latches the door almost angrily behind them, and Tom goes to open the baby changing table, hopping up on it, crossing his arms and legs, “So… you have some kind of misunderstanding about what occurred-”

“Get down off that and bend over.” Greg snaps, seemingly shocked at himself, cheeks flushing, eyes wide. Tom blinks.

“I’m sorry?” Tom didn’t really mishear. 

His heart is currently pounding a mile a minute, and he half thinks he may end up passing out. “Bend over.”

Greg is fumbling with his wallet, pulling out something that looks vaguely like one of those first aid kit things of antiseptic cream, along with a very familiar foil packet. His stomach lurches. “You really want to do this, here? Now?”

“Yeah I do. Put that thing back up. We can just use the wall.” Greg is saying, and Tom finds himself moving immediately, excitement flooding his veins. This is  _ new, _ sparkling, shiny, far beyond anything Shiv would suggest. 

She pegged him exactly  _ once _ , and then promptly got tired after three minutes. He would have goaded her about it not being as easy as everything else she’s picked up in life, but Tom  _ loves _ her. He’s not out to make her leave him.

Tom still has fantasies from that night that carry him through jerk off sessions. 

Right now, he’s got a fresh faced virgin with plenty of energy, offering to fuck him. Well, offering is probably too mild. 

Greg looks practically feral. In only the best of ways. “Okay, okay.” Tom says, all but breaking his zipper open now to reopen his pants, letting them fall somewhere around his ankles, before going for the waistband of his briefs. 

“Let me do that.” Greg blurts out, and Tom shrugs. “Okay, you want me against the wall? Like this?” 

It’s times like this that Tom legitimately forgets how much taller Greg is, as he starts to walk over, guiding his hands to press against the stark white of the bathroom wall. “Don’t move ‘em.” Tom hears him say, so he doesn’t. 

His dick aches, twitching with every breath he takes, waiting in the horrible silence for Greg to rip open the packet of what he can only guess is lube, keeping the condom equally close. Tom looks back once and gets a glimpse of Greg’s long dick poking out from his own boxers. It’s flushed as much as his face at the head, framed by a hood of skin. 

Ah, he’s uncut. He’s Tom’s first. Tom looks away only when Greg squeezes out some slick onto his fingers, and steps over, using his clean hand to yank down his underwear, thumbnail catching on the flesh of his ass. 

“Ow.” He says, more teasing than from actual pain, and Greg huffs a sigh.

“If you want, I’ll spank you while I fuck you, but I’m already going to have a hard enough time to keep from coming instantly.” Tom swallows thickly. “So I  _ am _ your first?” Greg hesitates, or maybe he’s distracted, wet fingers pressing shakily into the cleft of his ass, making Tom jolt from the coldness of the slick. “Yeah.” He finally hears Greg answer. 

“Okay, that’s cool. I won’t laugh at you. I promise, I’m not an asshole.” Tom assures him, hissing a breath when that first penetration of a finger starts. Greg goes slowly, luckily, either he’s done some research, hopefully not on company computers, or he’s just a cautious guy. “I don’t care what you say right now, Tom.” Greg all but chews up his name and spits it out, and he has to remind himself not to move, because he really wants to look back and see the guy’s face.

Another finger, another deep breath, Tom is so out of practice for this, but damn if his dick doesn’t betray him, drooling a fucking  _ puddle _ onto the fairly disgusting bathroom floor. “One more and then I’m going to fuck you.” Greg reminds him.

Tom nods, “Thanks, I appreciate the heads up.” Though that wasn’t actually sarcasm, everything he says right now probably comes off like it to Greg. A scissoring curl, then those fingers hit his prostate, and Tom has to bite his tongue until he tastes blood to hold back a shout. 

“Was that-” Greg asks, cutting himself off by doing it again, and he  _ has _ to feel how it makes Tom’s asshole clench harder. “Yeah, I’d appreciate you quit that if you don’t want me to move.” Tom grunts out.

Greg leans in real close, so that he can feel the heat of his breath on the side of his neck. “You’re not the one in charge.” 

Tom shudders a little, lowering his head, looking down to see how Greg’s cheap shoes are flush to the back of his overpriced ones, his dick is currently almost purple at the tip, and now the fingers leave his ass, thank fuck. 

The break is really short, as Greg tears open the condom and has it on within a minute, using the rest of the lube before moving in close enough to push the head against Tom’s hole. “Yeah, you’re right, sorry Greg.” He’s sweating through his shirt, feels it very acutely dripping down the middle of his back, the side of his cheek. “Stop using my name like that.”

Tom’s hands are white knuckled now, clenching on the wall, as Greg bottoms out, he’s getting spots in front of his vision. He can’t remember locking his knees, but he must have, and when Greg starts moving, fucking into him with jerky little thrusts, Tom feels his jaw tightening. “Fuck.” He can’t help it, because that perfect long cock inside him just hit the perfect spot again, and oh how he wishes he could touch himself. As if Greg is reading his mind, one hand winds around his waist, and then Tom hisses out a breath from delight, those fingers are curling over his dick. 

“You’re gonna come into my hand, then clean it off while I fuck you.” Tom’s jaw drops, and he nods at once. “Okay, yes.”

Greg lasts a magnificent few minutes longer, making him orgasm right before, going stiff around him, urging him forward, Tom’s jizz mostly missing his hand, but when he puts it to his mouth, he obediently opens his mouth and licks. 

“Oh fuck, shit.” Greg’s forehead bumps down onto the back of Tom’s shoulder, and he shudders against him, hips rabbiting before going entirely still. Tom is very grateful for the foresight of a condom, because he really doesn’t feel like walking around for another hour with jizz leaking out of his ass. Greg moves away almost instantly, acting like he’s been electrocuted, pulling out and leaving Tom feeling strangely empty. He licks his lips. Tastes exactly the same as last time. 

He finally lets go of the wall and leans down to pull his pants back up, catching sight of Greg putting the condom in the toilet. “That’s gonna clog it.” He says, half joking. “These are industrial strength. They can handle a mountain of shit.” Greg insists, flushing it to prove a point. He’s right. It vanishes within seconds, and a loud rush of water chases it down that white tunnel. “Okay, you win.” Tom says. Greg swallows visibly, and then finishes getting himself put back together. “What about-” Tom isn’t sure if he’s asking about Shiv, or angsting about what just went down. 

“You’re good to go home early. I’ll take care of the paperwork.” There isn’t any. Tom is just filling the awkward silence.

Greg’s eyes skitter away from his, and he nods. “Okay thanks. Bye then.” He goes out first, washing his hands thoroughly in the sink, making Tom almost feel a twinge of something akin to guilt. They’re both covered in it now. Literally. 

**Author's Note:**

> day 27: <strike> Exhibitionism/Voyeurism </strike>|** Degradation **|<strike> Gun Play </strike>|** Against a wall **


End file.
